Wormhole? I didn't see any Wormhole!
by The
Summary: When Trip and Malcolm encounter a wormhole, who knows where they'll end up. Note: crossover w/Voyager CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. I don't think the engines like the way y...

****

A/N: I'm writing this purely for fun and am getting no profit whatsoever. Please do not sue me. Unfortunately, all characters and ships belong to the geniuses at Paramount except Liz, she's mine. For any of you who have either had, or written about the same idea, what can I say great minds; think alike. If you _have _written about this, please do not be offended, I am not copying, for I have, to my best recollection, not read any but am still looking. Enjoy, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. I'll shut up now so you can read the story.

Wormhole? I didn't see any Wormhole!

A shuttle was cruising through space at high impulse towards a newly formed stellar nursery. There was no "mother-ship" in sight. Along the side an observer could have barely made out the words "Starship Enterprise". In point of fact, _Enterprise_ had left the shuttle out there to explore the nursery while they themselves visited a nearby planetary system. This story is what happened to the occupants of this shuttle. 

The shuttle shuddered fiercely, as if it had hit something. The lights flickered and it came to a full stop. "What was _that_?" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed asked from his seat at the navigational console. 

"I have no clue, but whatever it was it certainly did a number on our engines. We have no engines, no sensors, no weapons, and did I mention no _engines_." Lieutenant-Commander Aliziela Cannon, Assistant Chief Engineer of the Starship _Enterprise_, called over the explosion of yet another overloaded systems. "Well, there went life support, we'll breathing our own CO2 in about 2 hours."

By this point Commander Tucker, aka Trip, had already pulled the front panel off of the engineering console and was trying to restore at least minimal power by flashlight. "Ow, ouch you piece of…, son of a …, you're not supposed t' bite the han' that feeds ya, ain't ya ever heard that you stupid machine." Trip said, talking mainly to the engines rather than his fellow crewmates. The panel sparked yet again, almost as if in defiance. 

While Trip was busy fighting with the engines Liz had gone to work on the Life Support systems. "I don't think it likes the way you're speaking to it, Trip." Liz teased. Ironically, at the same time she ended up smacking her own console in hope that it would have more effect than what she had been trying.

"You should talk, if ya leave a dent ya gotta buy 'er." He retorted as he worked. A tense silence fell over the three occupants each concentrated on their three respective jobs: Malcolm on weapons, Trip on engines, and Liz on Life Support. This silence was broken by a long chain of obscenities that were so drenched in southern accent that, if you weren't used to it, weren't even understandable. There meaning was clear, however, because of the tone in which Trip uttered them. About ten words into this chain, Trip fell silent following a rather loud clank. 

"You okay, Trip?" Liz asked, her voice laced with concern. Something had definitely happened. After not receiving a reply, she extracted her upper torso from the console and turned to check on her friend. Malcolm had done the same. What they saw was Trip, lying unconscious on the floor and a wrench lying about two feet from his head. Malcolm was closest, so he reached him first. As he checked Trip's pulse, he announced "He's alive, but out cold."

"Great, I'll get the smelling salts." Liz said as she reached for the first aid kit. However, she did not get the chance to attend to Tucker because just then a large anomaly opened up on screen directly in front of the shuttle and it was pulled in.

The last thing Liz remembers is a shooting pain all down her left arm and then blackness. Malcolm's just encountered the darkness as the first aid kit Liz had been handing him a moment earlier hit him directly in the head.


	2. Wormhoe? I didn't see any Wormhole!

**A/N: I'm writing this purely for fun and am getting no profit whatsoever.  Please do not sue me.  Unfortunately, all characters and ships belong to the geniuses at Paramount except Liz, she's mine.  For any of you who have either had, or written about the same idea, what can I say great minds; think alike.  If you _have written about this, please do not be offended, I am not copying, for I have, to my best recollection, not read any but am still looking.  Enjoy, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.  _**

**P.S.  I'm trying to get a chapter at least each day, but there are no guarantees.**

VOYAGER – 

                Captain Kathryn Janeway walked onto a silent bridge.  Most of the senior staff was standing around Harry Kim's console anxiously awaiting what he would eventually say.  "So, what's all this commotion about?" She asked.  It was obvious no one had heard her enter because the entire group turned around to face her rather startled.

Seeing that no one else seemed inclined to answer, Tom took the opportunity to brag about his best friend.  "Harry here, has just detected a wormhole that just might lead to the Alpha Quadrant."

The look of hope on everyone's faces gave Janeway a good feeling, renewing her drive to get them home.  "Well I guess we'll find out where it leads in a minute, a ship just came through it … it's got a Federation Warp signature, it's old but its most definitely Starfleet" he said with a smile that looked like it would split his face open.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, open a channel."  Harry did so, with an almost giddy, childlike quality.  At Harry's signal, Janeway continued, "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of Federation Starship Voyager, do you read?"  After a moment without a response Janeway looked to Harry. "Are there any biosigns?" She asked, dreading the answer.  

"Yes, three, they're weak but they're there.  Human."  He answered.

"Go ahead and beam them to sickbay."

**One hour later**

"Well, Doctor, how are our patients doing?"  Janeway said as she walked into Sickbay.  The Doctor was checking on a medium height man with dark brown hair and a sharp nose.  On the other side of the room, Tom was checking the vital signs of a petite young woman.  She had brownish-black hair that was drawn back in an ornate braid, and what looked like grease smeared all over her face and hands.  The third patient, who was not currently being tended to, had brownish blonde short hair, and was probably about 5'10" or 5'11".  Each of the three had on what looked like a uniform and on the collar what looked like a standard pip system.  The blonde had three pips, probably indicating that he was the highest rank.  The younger man with the dark hair had two gold pips, indicating that he was probably the lowest ranking officer of the three.  That left the young woman as the one in the middle, she had two gold pips and one black pip.  

"Doctor, is it safe to wake one of them?"  Chakotay asked, curious as to where these three had come from.  After beaming them over, they had tractored their shuttle into the shuttle bay, but were still trying to figure out, exactly where it came from because it was not anything like the shuttles that any of the crew had seen before.  Be'Lanna had said that it reminded her of a picture she had seen in a textbook, but that was all they had to go on.

"Actually, I was just about to suggest doing just that.  I would like to find out why they haven't been given proper medical treatment." Upon receiving questioning looks, the Doctor continued, "well for example this one (pointing to Malcolm) actually has an allergy to a protein found in Pineapple, and the woman still has a vision problem, which used to be classified as an astigmatism, and the one in the middle has several healed bone fractures that look like they were treated with 22nd century medicine.  In answer to your question Commander, I can wake any one you want."

"Well, why don't you wake the one in the middle.  Judging by the Pips on his collar, I would say that he is the highest ranking."  Janeway said.  At this, the Doctor took a hypospray from the stand near him and pressed it to Trip's neck.  A few seconds after the stimulant was released into his blood, Trip's eyes fluttered open.  "I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway, and you're aboard my ship the Federation Starship _Voyager. _ Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I'm sorry but the last thing I remember is dropping my wrench on my head as my console sparked." He said with a slight Southern accent.

"Could you tell us your name?" Chakotay asked.

"First you tell me who you work for, then I tell you who I am.  We've picked up some enemies in our journeys and I don't really wan'a give ya that information if you're an associate of them."  Trip said diplomatically.

"Fair enough, we're a part of a group called Starfleet from the planet Earth.  We're 'associated' with the United Federation of Planets."  Chakotay answered.

"Starfleet, huh? I'm Commander Charles Tucker III, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as held out his hand in an offering of friendship.  "No offense, but I was under the impression that _Enterprise_ was the only ship in the fleet that was able and assigned to explore deep space."  This earned him a couple of odd looks.

After a moment Tom's eyes grew wide.  "If you don't mind me asking, what year do you think it is?"

"2152, why? What year do _you _think it is?"

"To us, the year is 2373." Janeway picked up where Tom left off, as she remembered some of her history.

"So you are _the_ Charles Tucker III? Wow, I know this sounds odd but you're my wife's idol."  Tom told Trip.  Trip for his part, smiled  "She's the Chief Engineer," Tom finished in way of explanation.

"Well, at least I apparently got into the History books." Trip reasoned.  He still wasn't sure if what they were telling him was true, but he figured it was best just to humor them.  After all, he knew time travel was possible,  considering their rather convincing dealings with the Sulibans. 

"Captain, would you mind if I …" Tom said as he gestured towards his combadge.  After her nod Tom called Be'Lanna.  "Paris to Torres."

"What do you want Tom, I'm a little busy at the moment?"  Be'Lanna said.  She was currently studying the shuttle.

"There's someone up here that I think you should meet." Tom said smiling.

"It better be good, or you're gonna get it.  Torres out."

After a few moments, Be'Lanna walked through the door.  Not paying attention to the patients, she proceeded to say, "Captain, that shuttle's an antique, it'll take me a while just to figure out how to work everything, let alone fix it."

"I'll have you know that she's the finest we've got." Trip said, only slightly offended.  "The least you could do is tell me that you don't know what you're doing but considering the age it's pretty advanced."  By this time he was just giving her a hard time. 

As Be'Lanna turned to locate the speaker, her eyes widened in disbelief.  "You're Charles Tucker III.  Admiral," she then saw the pips, "I mean Commander, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your ship.  You don't know how much of an honor this is to actually meet you."

"You can call me Trip, and don't worry about the shuttle, I was just givin' ya a hard time.  If what your Captain says is correct than it probably looks like an old Chevy truck would look to me: a dinosaur that would be a fun challenge." Trip then turned back to the Captain. "I beg your pardon, but what 'bout my friends?"

"Doctor."

"They are both in perfect health.  I can wake them if you like."  The Doc said.  Trip nodded.  "Tom, would you mind waking up the young lady."  He continued as he, himself woke up Malcolm.

As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, Malcolm tried to remember what had happened to him.  He remembered reaching for the First-Aid kit and seeing some sort of huge anomaly outside the shuttle.  Then waking up here.  "Where am I?  Who are you? Where are Commander Tucker and Lieutenant-Commander Cannon?"  he said as he became coherent enough to speak.

"Your on the Starship _Voyager_.  We are the medical and command staff of that ship.  And, assuming that you're talking about your friends, they are just fine and sitting on the beds over there."  The Doctor answered cheerfully.

"Its okay, Malcolm, these people are just trying to help."  Trip reaffirmed, from where he was sitting. 

Liz woke up, but she immediately shuddered from a sharp stab that ran down he left side.  "What's wrong with her?" Trip and Malcolm asked, in unison, both concerned for their friend.  Neither man had completely made up their mind about these people, and her shudder did not help matters.  Liz noticed the look on both of their faces.  She could always count on them to look out for her well-being.  Both of them had a tendency to be a bit over protective of her; making her sometimes feel like the little sister who had to keep reminding her big brothers that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  *Oh well its nice to know that they care* she thought to her self.  She had always chalked it off to just being close friends with both of them, even if her roommate insisted that Trip "liked her".  Little did she know that her roommate's suspicions weren't completely baseless.

"She's fine." The Doc insisted.  "She's just experiencing some residual effects from the bones I had to regenerate.  The pain should fade in a few minutes.  She had five fractures in her left arm, a dislocated vertebra, and a slight concussion.  I'm afraid she took the brunt of the trip through the wormhole."

"Wormhole?  I didn't see any wormhole!"  Trip said at this newly revealed news.  "Well I guess that would explain how we got here."

** There will be more to come tomorrow, I hope you like it so far.


	3. Trip, does your uniform have pockets?

A/N: I'm writing this purely for fun and am getting no profit whatsoever. Please do not sue me. Unfortunately, all characters and ships belong to the geniuses at Paramount except Liz, she's mine. For any of you who have either had, or written about the same idea, what can I say great minds; think alike. If you have written about this, please do not be offended, I am not copying, for I have, to my best recollection, not read any but am still looking. Enjoy, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated. 

PS:  I apologize for taking so long to post a chapter but my homework has been making a valiant effort to take over my spring-break.  I appear to be making some headway in this battle, so you should get another chapter soon.

CONFERENCE ROOM: VOYAGER

"Okay, most of you probably know by now that our guests in sickbay claim to be some of the most influential people in Starfleet history.  I would like to have your opinions on the matter."  Janeway opened the conversation up for discussion.  She had called this staff meeting to get a feel for what the crew's opinions were as to having three walking legends in their sickbay.   She had told Commander Tucker that she had to discuss a few things, but that they should stay there until she had a chance to find them some temporary quarters.  He seemed extremely understanding of the kind of position she was in, as did the other two officers.  *maybe those stories about time-travelers visiting the _Enterprise_ are true after all.***  Janeway thought to herself.**

"Are we certain that they are who they say they are?" Tuvok inquired.  

"Doctor?" Janeway redirected his question.

"I did a little research into Starfleet's medical records, and can find absolutely no evidence to the contrary.  In fact, their DNA is identical to what is on file."  The Doc answered.

"Well, the question now is, can we allow them to go back." Tom pointed out.  After receiving a questioning look from Harry he clarified his earlier statement.  "They've already seen sickbay, and its advanced technology, and if I remember right, both of the Tuckers, Tucker and Cannon rather, have extremely good memories.  They, being the engineers they are, are undoubtedly going to want to see everything the future has to offer … "

"… but that means that they will be far more advanced than everyone else if and when they go back.  But then again, if they don't go back, Reed won't develop photon torpedoes, Tucker won't get the Warp 8 engine running, and Cannon won't have improved their protein resequencers to be what we have as replicators today."  B'Elanna finished Tom's thought.  Everyone looked at her, surprised that she knew so much more about these people than everyone else.  "What? I liked History of Engineering."  She said after a moment of scrutiny. 

"So basically, we're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't."  Janeway said, after a moment's consideration. 

"I hate temporal paradoxes."  Chakotay stated what everyone, excluding 7 and Tuvok, felt.

"Tom, B'Elanna, since you're our resident history buffs, I want the two of you to find out everything you can about these people.  Harry, get working on an option to send them home when the time comes."

"Aye, Captain" they responded.

"Neelix, I want you to play host; make sure that they get quarters and are too busy to go snooping.  I can't really condone keeping them in Sickbay but I don't want them gallivanting around the ship either.  Tom, B'Elanna I assume you'll want to spend time with our guests: that is perfectly fine.  That goes for the rest of you as well.  Doctor is there any way that you can wipe their memories?"  Janeway continued to issue orders.

"Not that I know of, but I'll look into it."  The Doc said.

"Keep me informed.  Okay people, we want them to feel welcome but learn as little as possible."  She finished as she stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have guests waiting." Neelix said cheerfully.  B'Elanna inwardly winced.  If she remembered the stories she'd heard about the three people correctly, none of them particularly liked overly cheerful, bubbly people, and Neelix certainly came off as one when you first met him.

**Sickbay**

"So let me get this straight, these people tell you that this is the 24th century, and you BELIEVE them!"  Malcolm practically yelled at Trip.

"NO! I humored them, but I did not automatically believe them.  What do you take me for, Malcolm, an IDIOT?" came Trip's rebuttal.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Alizilia finally spoke up.  She had been listening to the two men bicker back and forth for the last five minutes and had had enough.  Although they had two starkly different personalities, sometimes certain aspects were too similar for their own good.  After the interruption, the two men quickly realized what they were doing an regained their composure.

"Sorry Malcolm, I should 'a' been more clear about what happened before I got them to wake ya up."  Trip said, rather embarrassed at how he had briefly lost his temper.

"I apologize Commander, it was out of order for me to jump to conclusions so quickly."  Malcolm said.

"Please, call me Trip."  Malcolm nodded.  "So any ideas as to how to verify what they're saying?"

"You could look into their computer database."  Malcolm suggested. 

"Okay, sounds good.  Next chance you get, take care of it."  Trip assigned.  Just then the door opened to reveal the short Talaxian.  Trip bit back a comment about the alien's smell and smiled.  

"I'm Neelix, ship's morale officer, cook, and resident from the Delta Quadrant.  You must be Commander Tucker, Lieutenant-Commander Cannon, and Lieutenant Reed … now how about getting you three some food and lodging."  Neelix said happily.  Trip could practically hear Malcolm's teeth grinding.  The man was annoying and Trip knew that, although he probably meant well, it would take a large portion of self-control on all of their parts not to prematurely judging him. 

**10 minutes later**

"Well, these are your quarters Commander."  Neelix said indicating the spacious rooms the four of them were currently standing in.  This was the living room, which had two large windows, a small couch and a coffee table.  On the wall was a small alcove with a computer panel.  Neelix moved them into the bathroom.

"This is the sonic shower, and over here are the sink and toilet.  If you want a water shower, you'll have to ask the Captain.  To work the shower, all you have to do is tell the computer what setting, high, medium, and low, and press the green button.  Just pull the bowl of the sink towards you to turn it on."  They walked back out into the bedroom. "I put some uniforms in the closets."  He said as he led them back into the living room. "Just tell the replicator what you want or need and it will make it for you."  Neelix finished off the tour of the living space by giving a demonstration.

"Wow, this place's bigger than the Cap'n's quarters." Trip said as he looked around. "I feel like I'm at the Ritz."

"No kidding." Malcolm commented.  He was used to his small one-person bunk, which basically consisted of a bed, computer terminal, and toilet.

"Yeah, all this and not even a roommate." Liz said with a smile.

"Here are your combadges. Just tap it and tell it who you want to talk to and you'll be connected.  Now lets see, Miss Cannon you are next door on the left and Mr. Reed you're next door on the right.  Now you probably want to get out of those sickbay gowns, get a good shower and a fresh set of clothes. So what do you say I meet you in the hall in 20 minutes."  Neelix said.  After he saw that the two officers got to their quarters all right, he took up a position in the hall.

Malcolm and Liz went to their respective rooms and did just that: got a shower.  However when thy tried to get dressed, they encountered a lack of any sort of fastener or most importantly, to any engineer that is, pockets.

"Cannon to Tucker."

"Yeah."

"Trip, does your uniform have pockets?"

"No, unfortunately not."

"I was afraid of that.  You know how I always say if we ever design uniforms without pockets I'm gonna take it to the head of S.E.C."

"Yeah."

"Well I think I'm gonna have to write them a letter."

"Well you have my full support.  I mean where are you supposed to put you tools?"

"I thought maybe it was just me.  I'll see you in a few minutes.  Cannon out."


	4. He’s a pain in the backside sometimes, b...

**A/N: School is annoyingly tedious. Homework must be the work of the devil. I immensely apologize for taking almost a year and a half to post one menial chapter, but you'll have to take it up with my teachers. I've actually had this written for about a year but never felt it was quite finished, I've come to the conclusion that I should post it and move on. I'll try to get another one up soon. Hope you like it, even though it is unbelievably short. Share and Enjoy. **

**PS – These characters, regrettably, are not mine (except Alizilia). They are the sole property of those bright people at Paramount Studios; I'm only borrowing them to keep my sanity.**

**PSS – There are spoilers through Desert Crossing.**

**Timeline: This is set before Cogenitor but after Desert Crossing.**

"So, people, what do you have so far?" Janeway asked her senior officers. "Tom, B'Elanna, anything?"

"Well I might as well start with their personal Histories. Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was born in London, England on September 2, 2124. At the age of three his parents moved to one of the outer British colonies. He has one younger sister, Madeline, who lived in San Francisco. By 16, he had received black belts in 3 different styles of martial arts. At 18 he moved to San Francisco to join Starfleet. He had a couple of other assignments before starting on his most renowned posting, _NX-1 Enterprise,_ as a lieutenant. He served for 12 years on _Enterprise_, slowly moving up the ranks, and he captained his own ship, the _Monitor,_ for 5 years until he was given the rank of Admiral. After becoming Admiral he settled down to work for Starfleet Command and was one of the first teachers at the Academy, but always commented on how he longed for the adventure of space and the unknown. At 38, he married Donna Pierce, a human, with whom he had two sons, Alastair and Helix. Alastair and Helix both continued in the Starfleet tradition, as did their descendants. According to his friends and family, Malcolm is a hard man to get to know, but he is smart, caring, funny, a bit of a romantic, and most definitely pessimistic.' As said by Admiral Charles Tucker, 'He's a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's _our_ pain in the ass, and we love him for it.' He is responsible for inventing and perfecting the modern forcefield, photon torpedoes, Red Alert, and the Reed targeting system. He also helped Commander Tucker with the phase cannons, and Warp 6. His favorite food is pineapple and he liked to vacation with his family on Risa." Tom delivered his report on Malcolm. "He died at the age of 110 in 2234.

"Lieutenant-Commander Alizilia Cannon, also known as Admiral Alizilia Tucker, was born on December 18, 2122, in Los Angeles, California. She received exceptionally high marks in school and was accepted at MIT when she was 17. She also received a black-belt in Aki-jitsu, and continued to pursue her interest in martial arts throughout her life. Upon graduating with honors from MIT she joined Starfleet as a mechanical engineer with side degrees in quantum mechanics and anti-matter theory. After 10 years in the fleet she was assigned to the _Enterprise _as the Assistant Chief Engineer under Commander Charles Tucker III. At 32 she married one Doctor Jacob Tucker, elder brother to Charles Tucker, and had 2 children, a daughter, Mercedes, and a son, Charles Tucker IV. After giving birth to Charlie, her youngest, she and Jake decided that it would be best if they moved to Starfleet Command until the children were older. After 16 years of R & D, she returned to starship duty, as first officer of the _Enterprise_. She quickly received a ship of her own, the _Claremont,_ which she commanded for 5 years. Rumor has it she spent most of her free time in Engineering. She relinquished command to become an Admiral in 2183. She is responsible for helping develop Warp 7, improving protein resequencers to be what they are today, enhancing the transporter, designing more efficient shuttles, and starting the research on the bioneural circuitry that would later be used on _Voyager. Her favorite foods are Steak Diane and Mud Pie, and she is said to be sardonic, witty, nice, compassionate, intelligent and, quoting Commander Tucker, 'one hell of an engineer'. She prefers to be called Liz, and she seems to put a great deal of importance in pockets." B'Elanna relayed her report about Liz._

"Commander Charles Tucker III was born on December 4, 2119 in Panama City, Florida. He had one younger sister, Elizabeth, and one older brother, Jake. Although rarely known, he does have a PhD in Warp Theory. He is most well known for his work with the Warp Engine, especially 8, and his position as chief engineer on _Enterprise_. After 12 years in Starfleet, he joined one of his closest friends, Jonathan Archer, on the _Enterprise_. Apparently during his years on _Enterprise_, he became pregnant, almost shot Sub-Commander T'Pol while under the influence of an unknown pollen, was taken hostage several times, suffered from heat stroke, spent 3 days with Reed in a shuttle, similar to the one in the shuttle-bay, thinking they were going to die in and experienced a multitude of other things. He apparently refused a few promotions, because it would take him away from his engines, before finally relenting and getting promoted to Admiral. He has been said to be "married to his engines." He married a young Tyreisian named Estalita, and they had one son, Jonathan, and one daughter, Ulema. Both of his children followed in their father's footsteps and went into Engineering. He was a "southern gentleman with a big mouth," and was smart, funny, a good friend, kind, and the best engineer in the fleet, according to Jonathan Archer. His favorite foods were pan-fried catfish and pecan pie, and always preferred to be called Trip." Tom described Trip.

"Thank you." Janeway concluded and they went on with their conversation.

***Mess Hall***

Trip, Malcolm, and Liz were seated at the table, waiting for their meal. They had all showered and changed and felt much better.

"So what are we going to do?" Liz asked quietly.

"First things First, Malcolm, did you get a chance to do a little fact finding in their computer database?" Trip said, deciding that they had to go in _a _direction.

"Yes, and what I found you would not believe. It turns out that they are either telling the truth or went to an awful lot of trouble to keep up this façade. Apparently humans and vulcans eventually joined together officially to create the federation, which has now grown to include hundreds of different civilizations and cultures.  Also, we are the most advanced and dominant in the federation.  It would seem that humanity's ability to adapt has allowed it to surpass the vulcans in science and technology.  As far as the validity of their story the database that I could access would take days to sort through its so large."

"What about specs? Anything on the engines or capabilities of this ships?" Liz piped up.

"Yes and no, it's in there but its all password protected.  Not that that's very surprising." Malcolm answered.

"Oh well, worth a try." She said, smiling. "So what now?"

"Well, right now I say we play along, and do whatever we can to help them find a way to send us back."


End file.
